logosfandomcom-20200222-history
TV Patrol
TV Patrol (first era) 1987 This is actually a rare logo of TV Patrol. It was displayed on ABS-CBN's 50th anniversary documentary. 1987–1990 1990–1991 1991–1992 1992–1994 1994–1995 1995–1996 1996–1998 1998–1999 1999-2000 2000–2001 2001–2002 2002 2002–2003 2003–2004 2004 TV Patrol World 2004–2006 On November 22, 2004, TV Patrol relaunched as TV Patrol World to give weight to reports from Filipino communities worldwide with the low ratings to high rating after the new competitor, 24 Oras. Aside from being TV Patrol's first logo as TV Patrol World, it is also the first logo in the history of the newscast to incorporate the three colours of red, green, and blue, which are also used in the logo of ABS-CBN. The name "World" became related to the ABS-CBN's former English language late-night newscast The World Tonight which was later transferred to ABS-CBN News Channel in 1999 and it airs until this day. And for the first time, they do a stand-up news delivery until now. 2006–2008 On June 5, 2006, TV Patrol World updated its logo design, soundtrack, opening billboard, and graphics but the news format remained the same. 2007–2008 (20th Anniversary) On November 25, 2007, ABS-CBN aired a documentary special for TV Patrol's 20th anniversary entitled TV Patrol: 20 Taon ng Pagpapatrol (TV Patrol: 20 Years of Patrolling). 2008–2010 On March 31, 2008, TV Patrol unveiled its new set, graphics (with the same red, green, and blue hues identified with the ABS-CBN logo), opening billboard, and new segments, but it retained some of its old segments. TV Patrol (second era) 2010 On June 30, 2010, TV Patrol World reverted to the original debut title (TV Patrol) with a new logo (still using the RGB ABS-CBN colors, this time with ribbons), and studio setup that will accommodate augmented reality technology. The logo was short-lived. 2010–2012 On November 8, 2010, TV Patrol introduced some minor changes to the logo, graphics, title cards, opening billboard, and enhanced set design that reflects the "negative" colour scheme used throughout the news program. 2012–2013 (25th Anniversary) On March 5, 2012, to celebrate TV Patrol's 25th anniversary, TV Patrol reformatted their graphics and introduced a new logo (still using the "ribbons" theme) and new opening titles (featuring the TV Patrol logos of the past and the present). A retrospective segment was also added in to commemorate the best events covered during the first 25 years. 2013–2016 On July 29, 2013, TV Patrol, alongside Bandila, reformatted their logo, opening titles, and graphics. The redesigned logo is still based on the "ribbons" theme, although more simplified. The program dropped the '25' on its official logo, and new segment icons debuted. while the graphics font/typeface "Handel Gothic" is not used anymore but the font/typeface is now only used for the logo. 2016–present On July 4, 2016, TV Patrol, alongside Bandila, reformatted their logo, opening titles, and graphics. Category:Television programs of the Philippines Category:Philippines Category:Television news in the Philippines Category:ABS-CBN news programs Category:Television news programs Category:Television news programs in the Philippines Category:1987 Category:TV Patrol Category:Late-night news programs Category:2004 Category:Filipino-language television programs Category:Radyo Patrol Category:Shows premiered in 1987